vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Arbiter (Thel 'Vadam)
|-|Arbiter armor= |-|Kaidon armor= Summary Thel 'Vadam, also referred to as Arbiter, is the deuteragonist of the Halo Franchise. He started as an antagonist in Halo 2 only to become a Minor protagonist in both Halo 3 and Halo 5's Campaign, helping John-117 to defend Earth and fight the Covenant and the Flood. After the Human-Covenant War, he returned to lead his homeworld through the "Blooding Years" and aided Fireteam Osiris in finding John-117. He is a descendant of the House of Vadam, a powerful Sangheili Warrior family that Governs the Vadam State on the planet Sanghelios. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A with physical blows. 9-C to''' 9-B''' with most weapons. 9-A to''' 8-C''' with heavy weapons Name: Thel 'Vadam(ee), Arbiter Origin: Halo Gender: Male Age: 73 (human years) as of the Battle of Sunaion Classification: Sangheili, Covenant Arbiter, Kaidon of Vadam state, Sangheili Zealot (formerly), Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics and pain tolerance, Master of CQC, Skilled with firearms and Energy Swords, Excellent military tactician Attack Potency: Small Building level+ with physical strikes (Fought evenly against Jai-006 , a SPARTAN II super soldier who should be comparable to John-117). Street level to Wall level with most weapons. Small Building level to Building level+ with various heavy weapons and demolition explosives Speed: Superhuman travel speed (Comparable to SPARTANs like Master Chief. Should be more than capable of running at speeds of 70+ km/hr) with Supersonic combat speeds and reactions (Can contend with SPARTANs in close combat) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 10 (Should be comparable to Master Chief) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+(Comparable to Master Chief. Fought evenly against SPARTAN II Jai-006 during his days as a Zealot) Durability: Small Building level+ with armor (Took blows from Jai-006, a SPARTAN II super soldier), at least Small Building level+ with energy shields, (comparable to SPARTAN-II like Master Chief) Stamina: Superhuman (Comparable to Spartans and superior to any normal, unaugmented humans) Range: Extended melee range, up to several hundred meters with ranged weapons Standard Equipment: Type-25 Directed Energy Plasma Rifle(s), Type-51 Carbine, Type-1 Antipersonnel Plasma grenades, Arbiter armor, The Prophets Bane. Intelligence: High. The most skilled combatant and the greatest leader the House of Vadam has ever seen. One of the most brilliant strategists & tacticians and overall outstanding commanders that the Covenant Empire ever had and arguably one of the greatest among his own species, with only the likes of Rtas 'Vadum and Usze 'Taham coming close. Is highly pragmatic for a Sangheili warrior and will not hesitate to do things that conflict with the Sangheili code of honour if it is absolutely necessary for the situation at hand. Weaknesses: His energy shields will deplete if they take a severe enough beating. This means he'd be highly vulnerable to enemy fire unless he quickly found cover and allowed his energy shields to recharge to their fullest. Shields can't regenerate in the middle of rapid fire attacks. Shields are susceptible to plasma and electricity based weapons. Melee attacks tend to phase through the his shields. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Halo Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Warriors Category:Invisibility Users Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Killer Instinct Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Leaders Category:Military Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Covenant Empire Category:Playable Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Microsoft